


Vikings Kink Bingo

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinks, Master/Slave, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: A collection of oneshot requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (everythings kinky :) )Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo ( F & 1 w/ 9 - Ragnar & Daddy / Little Girl & Breeding Kink) Ragnar has many sons as he he had been promised by the Seer. But still he wishes for a daughter again. As his Little Girl, Ragnar wishes it to be you who gives him a daughter.





	1. Make Daddy Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, breeding kink, Daddy / Little Girl kink, smut,

Ragnar and you had a much different relationship than any other. He kept you all to himself in his private little cabin. And while he was still married to Aslaug he often stayed with you. You were his Little Girl.

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked as Ragnar sat on his legs and stared into the small fire that was burning.

 

When he didn’t reply you picked up the bottom of your dress and made your way over to him. He was not happy and this made you worried. You had seen Ragnar when he wasn’t content and it was not a pretty sight.

 

“Was it something I did Daddy?” You asked.

 

He didn’t reply at first. He just pat the empty space beside him with out even looking at him. You sat beside him and watched his hand move to your lap.

 

“It is nothing you did, Y/N. You always make Daddy proud.” He assured while finally looking at you.

 

“Then why do you seem so sad?”

 

Ragnar sighed. “I have many sons and while this makes me happy I wish to have a daughter too.”

 

You leaned back on your elbows and watched as his eyes trailed across your body. His eyes narrowed on your stomach as if he had gotten an idea. His hand reached out and fanned over your stomach while you lied still and watched him.

 

He began rubbing his fingers in little circles as if he was cherishing something.

 

“Daddy?” You asked quietly.

 

“If Daddy asked, would you make a daughter for him?” He suddenly looked into your eyes with glimmer of hope. “Would you do that for me, Little Girl?” He reached down and slowly brought your dress up.

 

You could feel his fingers gently skim across your thigh and your entire body became covered in goosebumps. Ragnar rolled on top of you and used his knees to separate your legs.

 

The thought of having Ragnar’s baby made you wet and your skin slowly began to burn.

 

“She will be like a little Goddess. Our little Freya.” He declared as he reached down to free his erection from his trousers.

 

You let out a little whimper as you felt the head of his cock slowly breach your entrance. He pulled your legs up around his waist and crashed his lips into yours.

 

“Please, do this for me. Make Daddy happy, grant me a child.” He begged as he leaned his forehead into yours.

 

“Yes, I will do anything to make you happy, Daddy.” You reached up and held his face in the palm of your hands.

 

Ragnar thrusted his hips into yours and wrapped one arm around your shoulder while using the other to grasp the strands of your hair. You moved your hands down to feel his hips as they plunged right into yours.

 

The cabin became filled with your moans and your cries for Daddy as he moved harder and faster. Your hands traveled up his spine to find some kind of ground. He was making your head spin, your breath grew shorter and shorter by the minute.

 

And then came that burst of warm sparks that flowed through your veins. Everything tingled and your toes curled as you felt yourself clench around his erection.

 

He groaned and shoved himself deep inside you one more time before his entire body trembled. You felt warm spurts of his seed coat your inner walls and slowly travel further inside you.

 

Ragnar sighed in content and leaned down to give you one last kiss. All the while placing a hand on your stomach.


	2. Make The King Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (F & 11 - Ragnar & Praise Kink) The King of Kattegate is to get what he always wants and tonight it is you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, praise kink, fingering, language

The King of Kattegate was always in your favor. He was the most handsome man you had ever seen and was always kind to you and your family. After your father died in battle he had sent a couple of his men to take you and your mother to live with him in the great hall. As he had promised he would keep you safe but on the night that you moved in you wondered if that was really true.

 

Your mother sat down over by Aslaug who was on the right side of Ragnar and you were on the left.

 

“You know, your father talked alot about you when you were gone. He used to say that having you as a daughter was a blessing from the Gods.”

 

You didn’t notice it but Ragnar had reached out so his hand was on the back of your seat. When you did notice it, it made your heart race. He seemed to be very close to you. And while you liked having the King of Kattegate dragging his eyes down your body, you became nervous of the queen sitting right beside him.

 

“That sounds like my husband. He was always proud of her.” Your mother spoke up.

 

Ragnar brought his blue eyes up to yours and a chill ran down your spine. He leaned closer towards your ear.

 

“I wonder how proud you can make me.” He whispered in your ear.

 

His words ignited a fire between your thighs. You felt one of his hands on your thigh and you licked your lips before you sipped some mead from your cup. He fisted a hand in your dress and slowly brought the material up until your thigh was exposed.

 

You felt your entire body stiffen as his fingers slowly trailed up your thigh and brushed so gently against your clit. It was hard not to make a sound as the king sat beside you and rubbed gentle circles over your sensitive bud. You felt the room grow hotter and your breathing grew heavy.

 

“King Ragnar, I have your food.” A slave approached the table with a plate full of food.

 

Ragnar pulled his hand away and gripped the plate from the slave. You watched as he sliced a piece of chicken off his plate with the same hand he just touched you with and placed it in his mouth. He licked his fingers clean and shot you a wink that made chills run down your spine.

 

Later that night you were getting ready to head to bed when you found Ragnar leaning against the wall by your door.

 

“I was wondering where you were.” Ragnar spoke with a gentle smile.

 

You smiled back. “Not to worry my King, I can take care of myself.”

 

He shook his head and stepped closer towards you. “That is not why I’m here. I want to finish what we started at the feast.”

 

“Still wanting to see if I can make you proud?” You asked.

 

He pushed your wooden door open. “I already know you can. But I want to see just how much a good girl you can be for your king.”

 

You followed him into your room where he grabbed you by the arm and yanked your body up against his. His lips crashed into yours as the two of you tumbled to the bed. You rolled ontop of him and immediately began to lift the skirt of your dress up to your waist.

 

“Take it off. I want to see all of you.” Ragnar demanded.

 

You pulled your dress over your head and his eyes glued to your chest down your body. He removed his shirt and pulled his trousers down to his thighs.

 

“You gonna be a good girl and ride your King?” Ragnar asked in a breathy groan.

 

You leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ragnars lips. “Is that what my King wants?” You asked.

 

He grabbed your hips and grinded his erection against your clit. “It is all I’ve ever wanted since you’ve become of age.” He growled.

 

You raised yourself up straight and reached down to grip his erection. Ragnar quietly moaned as you lined the head of his cock at your drenched opening and slowly eased yourself down onto him. He filled you to the brim.

 

“Gods, Y/N.” Ragnar groaned.

 

You rolled your hips in a slow cirular motion and looked down at Ragnar through your hooded eyelashes. Ragnar bucked his hips up and released another moan.

 

“Hhmmm, now that’s a good girl.” Ragnar purred.

 

His words alone made you clench tightly around his erection. You liked hearing praises especially from King Ragnar.

 

“You feel so fucking good. So tight.” He spoke between heavy breaths.

 

You moved one hand right ontop of his beautifully sculpted chest and began to thrust your hips in a faster motion. Ragnar smoothed a hand up your spine and craddled the nape of your neck. He brought you down into another kiss while using his other hand to press your hips tight against his.

 

“Ragnar.” You moaned into his mouth.

 

Ragnar’s hand tightened on the back of your neck as warm sparks flared deep in your core.

 

“Fuck, Y/N just like that.” Ragnar whispered.

 

Your body began to tremble and your hips began to sputter against his as your inner walls tightened around his swelling erection. You rested your forehead against his and felt his warm seed spill inside you. He released the nape of your neck and allowed you to sit up straight so you could work your hips faster and faster.

 

Your entire body curled and you released one last loud moan before you felt warm tingles shoot through you. Ragnar groaned as he laid back and watched you come undone.

 

“That a girl.” Ragnar whispered as he rolled the two of you over so he was the one on top of you.

 

“Your father was right. You really are a gift from the Gods.”

 

You smiled at his words. “Did I make you proud?”

 

He chuckled. “Yes you did. And I’m looking forward you doing it again.”


	3. Get Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (F & 3 w/ 4, 5 - Ragnar & Edging & Bondage & Blood!kink / knife play) The Vikings have come to your village and their leader Ragnar Lothbrok has decided to make you his personal play thing. As a new slave, who are you to turn down your handsome master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, bondage, edging, blood!kink, knife play, dub-con, orgasm denial/delay,

The vikings were ruthless men. The moment they found your village your entire world had gone up in flames. People were slaughtered, the streets were filled screams and the sounds of blades slashing through flesh. 

You were the last survivor of your village and when you met their leader, Ragnar Lothbrok you became struck with awe from his handsome looks. That and just the way he looked at you, it made you feel things no one should have ever felt. 

Especially when he was covered in the blood of your people. 

 

“What are you going to do with me?” You asked in a quivering voice as he began tying your wrists together. 

“We are awaiting for your King Aelle to keep up on his promises. Until then we will be staying here. And you will be staying with me. I have a feeling you will like what I have planned for you.” 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “And what is it you plan to do with me?” You asked. 

Ragnar only shot you a smirk that made your blood run cold. 

*** 

You could barely move with all the rope that was wrapped around your naked body. Each second you lied on the bed was torture. You didn’t know if another man was going to walk in on you, or what Ragnar intended to do to you. 

But you caught a hint the moment he came back and began shedding himself of his bloody clothing. Your eyes couldn’t help but glue to his exposed skin. He was a gorgeous man, the sight was making your mouth water. 

“You know…the moment I saw you, I almost wanted to use this on you.” 

Ragnar turned around with a blade in his hand and began to approach you. Your heart slammed into your chest and you drew in a quick breath as he dragged the tip up of the blade from your ankle up to your thigh. 

You feel yourself tremble as your eyes meet with his. He moved the tip of his blade further up your thigh and you felt a light sting as he pressed the tip of the blade deeper into your skin. You watch as a small amount of blood oozes from your fresh wound. 

Ragnar moves between your leg and licks your blood away. The feeling of his hot breath so close to your mound makes you flood with a wet heat. It felt good. 

But you were a christian woman and what he was doing was pure sin! 

He began trailing kisses up your body, every now and then dragging the blade along your smooth skin. 

“But I decided you would look so much better tied down.” 

You felt the tip of his blade move between the valley of your breasts and you whimpered. His clothed erection dug right between your moistend folds and you bit your lip in an attempt to stay quiet. 

You should not have liked it as much as you did. You should not have ached to feel him inside you. And most importantly you should not have bucked your hips to feel his erection rub against your clit. 

Because this type of sin was just too delicious. 

Ragnar finally tosses the blade to the side and cradles your face in his hands. “And I can only imagine how beautiful you will look as I defile you and make you beg me to let you come and you definitely will.” He whispered as he brushed his lips against yours. 

You felt his hand dive down to release his erection from his trousers. He lines his tip up against your entrance and gently eases himself inside you. You parted your lips and gasped at the feeling of your walls stretching around his girth. 

You wanted to reach up and touch him but you couldn’t. Your hands remained tied behind your back. He moved his hips real slow at first while you worked through the bare ache of adjusting to his size. With in seconds it had disappeared and you were releasing quiet little moans. 

He smirked against your lips and slammed his hips down into yours. You felt the tip of his cock hit a spot inside you that made your toes curl. 

“Ragnar!” You cried out. 

He threaded his fingers through your hair and began to move in fast and violent little thrusts. Your entire body trembled as your inner walls clasped tight around his erection. 

“Uh uh, not yet.” He withdrew from you than slowly eased himself back inside you. 

His hips moved in slow circles and you bit your lip as a whimper escaped. 

“You don’t get to come until I say so.” He demanded. 

You bucked and writhed beneath him as he started back up with those violent and fast thrusts. Your fingers begged to touch the handsome viking above you but the rope wouldn’t let you. 

His cold blue eyes searched your face and he gave off a small smirk. “You wan’t me to let you come, don’t you?” 

You squirmed beneath him as you felt the tip of his cock rub against your g-spot. Little whimpers and moans escaped your lips. All of which only made his smirk stretch bigger and bigger. 

“Tell me you want me to make you come.” He continued thrusting his hips and hitting you in all the right places. 

How the hell were you not supposed to come when he kept touching all the right places inside you? You felt the knots in your stomach tighten and heat flooded between your thighs again. 

“Don’t you dare come. Not until I say it’s okay.” Ragnar hissed in your ear. 

You let a deep breath and decided it was time to admit defeat. You couldn’t have another moment without feeling the pleasure that your body had been promising you for awhile now.

“Please Ragnar, I want you to make me come.” You moaned as he rolled his hips and gently brushed against your g-spot. 

Ragnar placed his forehead to yours with that smirk still on his face. He tilted his head down and feathered his lips against yours. “See? Wasn’t so hard now was it?” 

He suddenly slammed his hips down and you felt his tip stroke that one good spot that caused you to quiver and tremble beneath him. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Your entire body jerked and tightened as you felt warm tingles shoot straight to your mound. 

Fuck. That was good. 

Your eyes nearly rolled to the back of your head as Ragnar groaned and whispered your name. You arched your back when you felt his warm seed spurt inside you. He offered you one last gentle kiss on the neck before he stood up and began to get dressed. 

“So… .what time will you be letting me go?” You tried to ask as casually as possible. 

Ragnar turned and peaked over his shoulder. “Who says you are free to go?” He asked. 

“I- you said after you spoke to the king you would release me!” You argued. 

Ragnar turned to you. “I did not say such a thing. I said we would be staying here. But I’m not granting you your freedom. So go on, get cozy. You’re gonna be with me for awhile.” 

He shot you a wink before he turned on hs heels and left you lying on the bed with your mouth agape.


	4. Own You Completely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (E & 2 - Bjorn and Choking/Breath Play) Reader and Bjorn get into a heated argument that leads to hot rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Choking/Breathe Play kink, rough smut, arguing

If there was one viking you couldn’t stand, it was Bjorn Ironside. That manly man that liked rubbing his victories in the faces of others. The one that was way too smug and acted like he was always in control. It made you grit your teeth just thinking about it. 

“Something you wanna say Y/N?” Bjorn asked as he turned to look at you. 

Everyone that sat around the fire looked up at you. And if that didn’t make you angry. Bjorn just loved putting all the attention on you. He loved making a joke out of you. But this time you decided not to fall for it. 

“I’m going to bed.” You announced and stood up. 

“Already? The celebration has just begun. Or have you had too much to drink already?” Bjorn replied. 

“No, just bored.” You called over your shoulder. 

You could hear heavy footsteps following you as you made your way to your own cabin. 

“Well if you’re bored why not find something to do? Have some more mead come talk with us.” Bjorn spoke up behind you. 

“Not in the mood Bjorn. Just leave me alone.” You replied as you entered your home. 

Bjorn didn’t listen. He followed you inside. You rolled your eyes and turned around to look at him. 

“And you’re expecting to find entertainment here?” He asked as he dragged his eyes around the cabin. 

“Bjorn there are plenty of other women waiting for you to tease them, so go.” You waved your hands at him. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What you don’t like when I tease you?” He asked. 

“Actually no. There is nothing funny about you or your over sized ego.” You replied as you made your way to the table. 

“My oversized ego? So you’re insulting me now?” He looks surprised by your words. 

“And what if I am Bjorn?” You shoot back. 

He lifted a finger and pointed it at you. “I would say be careful. I don’t do well with insults.” He warned in a chillingly calm voice. 

“I don’t care, I am my own woman I will speak to you however I please.” You spat. 

It had only taken Bjorn one long stride to get to you. His eyes narrowed on your face as he reached up and gripped your throat. He stalked forward, slamming you to the nearest wall. 

You widened your eyes and reached up to attempt to remove his hand from you but it only caused him to tighten his grip. You let out a loud gasp and he granted you one last breath before he sealed off your airways, leaned his head down to look you in the eye and closed that one simple inch of space between the two of you. 

“I won’t tell you again… Be careful.” He whispered as his lips hovered over yours. 

A surprising wave of heat flowed through you and gathered between your legs. You felt a gentle throb grow between your legs as his warm breath hit your face. Your heart fluttered and kicked into a high speed as he leaned down and covered your lips with his. 

It wasn’t rough at first, just a quick chaste kiss as if he was testing the waters. He lightened his grip around your throat and you sucked in a quick breath. The sudden oxygen flowed through your mind and made your head buzz with a strangely pleasurable high. The blood rushed to your brain and it felt good. 

What was worse of all that just happened, was the fact that you wanted to do it again. He did too. You could see it in his cold blue eyes as they scanned your face for a reaction. Then you felt something hard press into your lower abdomen. 

You blinked and opened your mouth to say something but Bjorn goes right back to seizing your mouth with his. His tongue explores your mouth as he picks you up by the back of your thighs and brings you over to the bed. You kept your legs wrapped around his waist and your hands held onto the back of his neck as he tumbled ontop of you. 

Everything suddenly became more fierce. His hands ripped your dress up over your shoulders and he quickly sat back on his knees to remove his shirt. You moved to sit up and kiss him again because as crazy as it was, you loved the taste of him on your lips. 

But he shot a hand out, grasped your throat and pushed you back down on the bed, while using his other hand to pull down the waistline of his pants. 

“Stay down!” He growled as he leaned forward and gripped his erection in his hand. 

You eyes watched with lust and hunger and he pumped his huge erection in his hand. Meanwhile, Bjorn was looking down at your face, swallowing his own smug remarks. That would have to come later. He had to have you first. 

He lined the head of his erection against your drenched slit and rocked his hips down into yours. “You think you can just insult me and get away with it?” 

A loud gratifying cry erupted from your open mouth as Bjorn pulled out almost completely then slammed himself back inside you. He kept one hand snaked around your throat while he used the other to hold himself up. Fuck it felt exquisite. Just knowing that Bjorn had you trapped beneath him with your life in his hands sent a small vibrating pulse right to your clit. 

“You know who I am yet you dare insult me. You should be grateful that I’m not gonna kill you for running that pretty little mouth of yours” He growled as he continued with the slow but extremely violent thrusts. 

First your hands gripped his shoulders but after you heard his threat it was game on. He had no right speaking to you in your own home in such a way. You reached behind his neck and pulled on his braid. 

Bjorn grit his teeth and rolled the both of you over with your hips still locked in place. You released his braid as he landed on his back and straightened his arm out. His hand around your neck tightened again and your back arched as he thrusted deep inside you. 

You were stuck now, you could only look down at him and roll your hips as he continued with his violent and harsh thrust. He moved one hand to your waist. 

Who would have ever thought the one man you hated could fuck so good? It only deepened your anger to know how good he felt inside you. And when he allowed you to breathe again you felt an intense high that was only growing addicting. 

“I should make you my personal slave, so I can fuck you anytime I want.” He bucked his hips up and you moaned as you felt the tip of his erection constantly slam into your g-spot. His lips curled into a smile. “I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you?” 

You couldn’t reply you were too busy focusing on the warm tingles that were growing in your core. He drew in a deep breath.

 

“Oh, fuck. You feel so good.” He groaned. 

Your thighs quivered and your hands pressed against his chest as you felt yourself tighten around him. 

“Look at me.” He demanded. 

You moved your eyes from his chest to his bright blue orbs. 

“Maybe not today, but know that one day I’m going to fucking own you completely.” 

He tightened his grip around your throat again and hissed in pleasure as your entire body trembled and liquid warmth bursted between your legs. Waves of pleasure sent you higher and higher as Bjorn released your throat and used both hands to keep you locked onto him. 

You felt his warm seed burst inside you as he licked his bottom lip and continued to pierce your soul with his eyes. His hands smooth up your spine and cradled the back of your head as he sat up and gently placed a chaste kiss to your lips. 

“Bjorn.” You whispered against his lips. 

Bjorn scoffed and literally tossed you off his lap. He already knew what you were about to say and he wasn’t in the mood to hear it.


	5. Praise the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (T & 11 - Ubbe & Praise Kink) Ubbe praises the reader and finds that she likes it. He decides to use this in a form of seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Praise Kink, smut, language, NSFW, seduction and manipulation

Ubbe had been by far your worst dirty secret ever. The prince of Kattegate had managed to creep his way into your heart and your mind. Although you would have loved to have been with him you were beaten to the punch by a beautiful blonde slave who later became his wife. 

So you tried your best to ignore his flirty words and the wanting gaze that he would always stare at you with. It had actually gotten to the point you had to tell him you only wanted to be his friend. After all, why would you allow him to take you to bed to only leave you as soon as he was done with you? At least as a friend he would always be there. 

And the two of you stuck to that agreement until one day Ubbe had taken you to the woods to help you learn how to use your bow and arrow. He had given you a praise after you got the first shot and that nearly did it. You felt your face burn and had to turn away after he said that. 

Ubbe looked at you in a certain way and you didn’t think anything of it. But he caught on quick and realized you liked it when he gave you a praise. In fact it made your heart pound and a special warmth grow between your thighs. 

It had only been yesterday since Ubbe made that discovery and he spent the entire night, laying awake and thinking of how he could use it against you. Because he’s wanted you since the first time he’s laid eyes on you and you were that one who always turned him down. He couldn’t stand it. 

When early morning came he found himself fleeing right to your side. You let him in your home assuming his intentions were nothing but pure. Oh how you were wrong. 

“Y/N, have I ever told you how good of a friend you are?” He started. 

You were filling his cup with water when he made that comment. The sound of those words in his voice made you pause. He had to be just making an innocent statement. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I already know.” You replied before biting your lip. 

As you handed him his cup he brushed his fingers against yours. You looked in his eyes and watched as his pupils grew wide with lust. A bolt of excitement zapped through you and you went to remove your hand from his cup. 

Ubbe lunged a hand forward and gripped your wrist. You felt wet heat flood between your thighs. 

God’s have mercy! You were gonna crumble against your hidden desires if he didn’t stop. 

“Have I ever told you…That you are the most beautiful woman in Kattegate?” He went on. 

You opened your mouth to talk but words wouldn’t come out. Ubbe placed his cup on the table, moved his chair back and started dragging you closer to him. He used his other hand to reel you onto his lap as his lips stretched into a wolfish grin. 

Your hands grasped the back of his chair and your eyes scanned his face. “Ubbe-” 

He moved his hands to your back and you felt one hand cradle the back of your head. You couldn’t control your breathing or the fire that he ignited deep inside you. Now that it had been started you couldn’t stop it. 

“Y/N, I look at you and I swear I see a Goddess before my very own eyes. So beautiful…” 

He began pulling your face closer to his until his lips pressed into yours. You tried so hard not to give. But you couldn’t help it. You felt his erection prodding between your legs and you couldn’t stop your hips from grinding into his. 

You opened your mouth and felt his tongue dip in and wrestle with your own. Ubbe pulled away and leaned back against his chair. He tilted his head up at you while hiking your dress up to your waist. 

“Good girl.” He praises before squeezing your thighs. 

Those words, the predatory look, and the fucking grriiinnddding of his hips. You can’t help but let out a quiet moan as he pulled his pants down and lined the tip of his erection against your soaked opening. 

“Already soaked and all wet. Now there’s my good Y/N.” He slowly began to pull you down on his erection. 

Now Ubbe was no ordinary man when it came to size and girth. He was bigger than anyone could have ever imagined. You felt yourself begin to slowly stretch around him and you let out a soft sigh-like moan as he filled you completely. 

“Look at you, taking all of me inside you.” Ubbe whispered as his hands moved to your hips and began lifting you up and down. 

You twirled your hips in a circular motion and whimpered when you felt his hips thrust up. The head of his cock reached deeper inside and you felt him press against a delicious patch that made your entire body tremble. 

Ubbe kept a tight smile as you continue to bounce up and down on top of him. His crystal blue eyes stared into yours and he even let out a quiet hiss in pleasure. 

“You’re doing so well Y/N. Just. Like. That.” He thrusted his hips up with each word. 

You finally let go of the chair and moved your hands to the nape of his neck. The fluent motion of the two of you together creates a warm tingle in your abdomen and you felt your self clench tight around his erection. 

Your entire body quivered and he moved an arm to your shoulder to push you down harder onto his lap. Everything turned hot, your legs trembled and you screamed his name as your vision flashed white. 

“THAT. A. GIRL.” Ubbe grunted between heavy and erratic thrusts. 

You watched as he leaned back against the chair and sighed in relief as he released warm spurts of his seed deep inside you. 

The wave of guilt slams into you and you realized that you may never see Ubbe again. But as if Ubbe can read your mind he leaned up and pressed a kiss to your lips. 

“I love you.” He whispered quietly.


	6. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Vikings Kink Bingo (I & 1 - Hvitserk and Daddy / Little Girl) Hvitserk returns from the Mediterranean and when he learns you have been good he decides it is time to give you a much deserved reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Daddy/Little Girl Kink!, oral, language, smut, fingering NSFW

You walked into your home and nearly fell on your face when you noticed that Hvitserk was sitting at the table. He had his feet propped up on the wooden table with a big smile on his face. His dark eyes scanned your body and you immediately squirmed. 

Little trails of fire followed his eyes and you felt your heart thump against your chest. 

“Daddy’s Home.” He spoke in a playful voice. 

You nearly melted to the floor when the words left his mouth. You had been waiting so long to see him, to feel him, and to taste him. A big grin stretched across your face as you ran over to him. He stood up and scooped you in his arms. 

“Has my Little Girl been good while I was gone?” He whispered in your ear. 

Your body is immediately illuminated with warmth as your thighs become moistened. His hands trailed to your waist and grinded his hips into yours. 

“Yes, Daddy.” You whispered back. 

He moved one hand to tuck your loose strands of hair behind your ear as his eyes dragged across your face. “You touch yourself while I was gone?” 

The dark lust that grew in his eyes made your breathing become heavy and your knees weaken. Hvitserk always made it clear you were to do as you pleased. But before he left he requested that you take on one horrible challenge. No touching yourself while Daddy is away. 

It had been the hardest thing ever. But still you somehow managed it. You nodded your head and gave off a proud smile. 

“No, I waited like a good girl.” 

You watched his chest heave up and sink down. He backed you up and put you right on the table. You tilted your head up and cradled the back of his head with your hands. His lips crashed right into yours as his hands lifted the material of your dress up. 

He moved his mouth down your jaw and then he pulled away. You whimpered. 

“Daddy, I’ve been good. I promise!” You whined. 

He smirked and slowly dragged the tip of his fingers up your knees. “I know, and I’m proud of you, Little Girl. You have been so good. And remember what Daddy said before he left?” 

You sucked in a breath. “Good Girls Get rewards.” You sighed and gripped the edge of the table. 

His fingers stopped when he got halfway up your thighs and you felt his hands clamp down on your thighs before he wrenched them open. You felt the tip of his fingers brush against your soaked folds. 

“That’s right. And Daddy is going to give you your reward. He just loves taking the extra time watching you squirm from his touch.” He whispered as he dipped a finger in your entrance. 

You leaned back on your elbows and started with a quiet moan. 

Hvitserk crouched down and you felt his hot breath move up your thighs until he pressed a soft kiss to your mound. His tongue darted out and went right to your swollen clit. Moistened warmth dispersed between your legs and your stomach clenched. 

His finger began pumping faster and faster. Fuck. You were going to come. 

Hvitserk swirled his tongue around your sensitive bud and you felt yourself clench around him. 

“Daddy!” You cried. 

Hvitserk pulled away and dragged his tongue over his glistening lips. 

“My poor baby. It must have been so hard waiting for Daddy to return.” 

You watched as he dragged the waistline of his pants down to free his erection. He dragged one hand slowly up your thigh and moved it towards the back so he could lift one leg up. 

“But you don’t have to worry anymore.” Hvitserk used his other hand to line the head of his erection up against your drenched opening. “Daddy’s here now. And He’s going to make it all better.” 

He snapped his hips forward and sheathed himself inside you. You leaned your head against the wooden table beneath you and arched your back. It had been so long that with a simple thrust of his hips you had become a trembling mess. And especially the way he had your leg up. He had instant access to that one luscious spot that sent hot sparks flaring through your body. 

Hvitserk leans down to give you a kiss and you thread your hands through his hair. He kept rolling your hips as you squirmed beneath him. 

You try so hard to last longer but you feel him repeatedly slam into your g-spot and your toes start to curl. But you’re not the only one, Hvitserk already began to tremble and his thrusts became erratic. 

“You gonna be a good girl and come for Daddy?” He asked as he threaded his fingers through yours and held them down above your head. 

“Yes…so close…Daddy.” You moaned. 

Your entire body clenched tight and your inner walls clasped around his swollen erection. He pumped inside you again… And again…and again until he buried his cock deep inside you and filled you with his seed. 

Hvitserk kissed your forehead and slowly ran his hands through your hair. 

“Daddy loves his little girl.” He whispered before trailing slow kisses down your cheek. 

“I love you too.” You replied before he placed a chaste kiss to your lips.


	7. Favored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Vikings Kink Bingo ( I & 6 - Hvitserk & Master / Slave) You become the most favored slave of Hvitserk’s the moment you are given to him. For Hvitserk has never met someone so alluring before. As a slave you are to obey your masters commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Master / Slave Kink, fingering, teasing, smut

You see the viking standing before you and you don’t know what to think. Your heart pounds as he drags his eyes over your body. Something dark is unraveling in that mind of his. You could tell the moment he purposely steps beside you, pulls out his chair and sits at the table. 

“Y/N, come sit.” He orders. 

You pull the chair out beside him, sit down, and watch him carefully. He turns to you with a serious look on his face and slowly shakes his head before giving one of his legs a gentle pat. 

He wants you to sit on his lap? 

You slowly rise and go to him. He turns you around and backs you right onto his lap so your back presses right into his chest. He brings a hand up and fans his palm flat against your chest, keeping you grounded, and uses his other to slowly slide your dress up to your legs. 

“Do you know why I picked you to be my slave?” He whispers in your ear. 

You squirm above him as chills run down your spine. He only chuckles and slowly traces his fingers up your leg. At the last second he moves to your inner thigh where a warming moisture is building quick. 

“Because I took one look at you and I couldn’t bare the thought of anyone else touching you.” He continued whispering in your ear. 

The feel of his cold fingers brushing against your mound made you flinch. His fingers were warm and slowly traveled to your sensitive bud. You drew in a deep breath and began bucking your hips into his fingers. 

He chuckled quietly. “Does that excite my slave? Knowing that her master desires her?” Hvitserk moves his fingers down and you feel the tip of his fingers dip down into your entrance. 

You lean your head back and let out a quiet gasp. 

“Answer me, slave.” He demanded in a rather soothing tone. 

While Hvitserk may have been a rather nice master you knew he held a dark side deep inside that very few had seen before. That was the side that was shining right now. 

His growing erection gave you a forewarning that he would be ravishing you rather quickly. 

“Y-yes.” You whimpered when he added another finger and pushed then deep inside you. 

Hvitserk moved the hand that was on your chest up your throat to your jaw. He cupped your jaw and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Yes what?” He asked before placing a kiss on the back of your neck. 

“Yes, Master.” You answered quickly. 

You feel his lips curl into a smile as he began tracing kisses along the side of your neck. He pulled his fingers out of you and brought them to his mouth. The mere sound of lips smacking made your stomach clench. 

“Im contemplating whether I should bend you over the table and take you or just…” He moves both hands down to your dress and brings it farther up so your nether region is exposed. You feel his tented erection drag against your moistened folds and let out a loud screech. 

He delivers a sharp bite to the side of your neck before gripping your waist in a tight hold. You’re pushed forward and before you could even make a peep your bent over the table with the bottom of your dress up on your back. 

There’s no warning in his actions. Hvitserk pulls his pants down and thrusts his cock right between your legs. One hand is placed between your shoulder blades to keep you anchored to the table while the other holds a tight grip to your waist. 

Your mouth opens and you let out a gratified moan as he withdraws and slams back inside you. He moves in even and smooth motions and with each thrust he hits all the right spots. The mere feeling of it sends hot flares right to your core and heat resonates in your stomach. 

“Fuck, you feel so tight.” He hisses as he swirls his hips in a circular motion. 

The tip of his cock rubs and hits that one spot that makes your inner walls clench around his erection. The moment he catches the spot he moves faster. He found your weakness now and he’s all for hitting it until you come undone. 

“Y/N, I wanna feel you come for me. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your master now…would you?” He asks from behind you. 

You try to look at him but he moves his hand to your head and forces your head to lay back down on the table. 

“No, Master.” You moan as he keeps pumping inside you. “I live to … Please…you.” 

You feel everything tighten and your toes are curling. Oh, this is it. Your gonna come, hard. 

He leaned over you and brushed his lips over your ear while continuing to thrust into you. “Come on, Y/N. So fucking close. I want to feel it.” He groans. 

You can feel his erection swell inside you as he becomes locked inside you. He rolls his hips up and you feel hot electric waves flow through your entire body. You feel yourself clench even tighter around him and warm tingles flood your belly. 

Hvitserk groans quietly above you and presses gentle kisses to your face. “Don’t know if you can tell yet, but your favored above the others.” He whispers. 

It gets quiet for a second but the the two of you break out into a of laughter as Hvitserk pulls away and begins to pull his pants back up. You straighten yourself out and pull your dress back down. You feel his warm semen dripping very slowly down your thighs but you ignore it as you catch him looking at you a certain way. 

He places a finger under your jaw and gently lifts your chin up. He has a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Maybe one day we’ll have to discuss arrangements for your freedom.” He comments. 

Your eyes widen as he begins to exit the room. “My freedom?” You ask, confused. 

He turns around to look at you again. “Yeah. But first start with supper, then later put yourself in my bed. We’ll see where it goes from there.” He shoots you a wink before leaving and you nearly die.


	8. Don't Make a Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (I & 11 - Hvitserk & Praise Kink) Hvitserk likes to praise his good girl this time it’s when there’s company across the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, praise kink, smut in public, language,

You and Hvitserk were quite the secret pair. The two of you often found splice amongst other in each other’s arms. It was hard to explain what the two of you were. In public Hvitserk would send you winks and swipe his tongue across his bottom lip to remind you what he could really do.

 

 

But he never showed you affection in public and you were okay with that because as soon as the two of you were alone he was fucking you better and better each time. That’s why on a night during Yule you were shocked when he waved you over to him. His brothers sat across the fire lost in their drinks and socializing.

 

You made your way over to him and he gently held your hand to led you to his lap. The moment he moved his cloak off his lap and you sat down, you gasped and widened your eyes. Hvitserk had his trousers down and you could feel his erection digging right between your thighs.

 

“Sshh, just don’t make a sound.” He whispered in your ear as he draped a blanket over your front.

 

Your heart pounded and you immediately became wet between your thighs. Pure adrenaline swam through your veins as he moved a hand beneath your dress and brushed the tips of his fingers over your moistened folds.

 

Despite the cold air, your face burned hot as he dragged his fingers up to your clit. Your breathing was starting to grow heavy but he did not make a comment.

 

You leaned back into his chest. “Hvitserk, what are you doing? The others will see.” You whispered lightly.

 

“Not if you be a good girl and keep quiet.” He replied smoothly as his fingers rolled over your clit.

 

You sucked in a deep breath and looked around to see that everybody was too busy talking to see what was happening. Yet you could not deny the thrill that you felt as he lifted the skirt of your dress up and shuffled beneath you.

 

“Remember, not a sound.” He whispered.

 

You felt the head of his cock press against your entrance as he used his other hand to wrench your thighs apart. The big thick fur blanket shielded you from the sights of others. They all didn’t notice when Hvitserk leaned his face into the back of your shoulder and thrusted very slowly inside you.

 

It had taken everything to swallow that moan that was building in your throat. Hvitserk placed both hands on your hips and started to slowly rock his hips back and forth. You bit your lip and let out a very quiet whimper.

 

“Hmm good girl.” Hvitserk whispered the praise in your ear as he started to move a little faster.

 

It was pure torture. Hvitserk moving all around inside you ever so gently and you couldn’t let anyone know. You saw his brothers glance at you but they paid you no mind.

 

“Your doing so well, Y/N.” Hvitserk mumbled as he continued with his thrusts.

 

He tightened his grip around your hips as he silently groaned. “Fuck you feel so tight.”

 

His words of encouragement made your body illuminate with fire. And he kept brushing his lips against the shell of your ear which made you shudder. You could feel yourself growing tight and your mouth fell open.

 

“Sshh, sshh.” Hvitserk whispered.

 

You felt warm tingles flood your insides and shoot right through your inner walls. Hvitserk moved his hands to your chest to keep you pressed up against him as your entire body trembled and jerked.

 

“Almost done Y/N, sshh. That a girl.” Hvitserk whispered between heavy breathes.

 

You bit your lip and whimpered.

 

He wrapped his arms around your torso and held in a tight hug as he pressed his face to your back to muffle his own groan before emptying himself inside you.

 

“Oh… Fuck.” Hvitserk whispered.

 

Your eyes went to the crowd before you and you noticed Ubbe getting ready to walk over to you.

 

“Hvitserk.” You whispered in panic.

 

Hvitserk lifted you up so he could pull out of you and fix himself. He made sure your dress was back down to your ankles before he gave your thigh a little re-assuring pat.

 

“It’s okay Y/N. I promise to reward you later with my tongue for being such a good girl.”

 

Your eyes widen as he twisted you sideways so you could look at him. He had just spoke out loud. He was showing you affection in public and when you finally realized it you had trouble figuring out if you were happy or scared.

 

For Hvitserk had never been so open before.

 

“Hvitserk, what’s this?” Ubbe’s voice pulled your focus. You looked up to see Ubbe pointing at you.

 

“I’m showing off my soon to be wife. What does it look like?” Hvitserk grinned and spoke the words loud and clear.

 

Everyone turned to look at you. All you could do was smile nervously at all of them.


	9. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (I and 3 w/ 11 - Hvitserk & Edging & Praise Kink ) Hvitserk loves when your a good girl and you do as your told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, NSFW, edging, teasing, praise kink, fingering, oral

You loved playing games with Hvitserk. Especially when he had full control and you couldn’t come until he said so. It was hard but as always ended in the best mind blowing orgasm of your life. That’s why you loved Hvitserk so much. Everything about him was so thrilling.

 

Even when he had you sprawled out on his bed, your legs over his shoulders and his hot breath scorching your mound. Your heart pounded and your breathing grew heavy quick.

 

“You remember the rules right?” Hvitserk asked as he held your hips down.

 

“I can’t come until you say.” You replied quietly.

 

Hvitserk smiled. “Good girl.” He praised before leaning down and pressing gentle kisses on your drenched opening. Your back immediately arched and you let out a loud whimper as he dragged his tongue up to your clit.

 

He swirled his tongue in fast little circles and reached a hand forward to dip a finger in your drenched opening.

 

“Hvitserk!” You moaned and bucked your hips up.

 

He added another finger and began pumping his digits inside you. You felt your entire body clench up.

 

Fuck, you were gonna come if he kept it up.

 

Hvitserk flattened his tongue against your sensitive bud and created a gentle suction.

 

“Mmhh, Hvitserk!”

 

He pulled away and licked his lips. “Your doing good Y/N, I’m proud of you.”

 

Your legs trembled as he continued pushing his fingers inside you. He scanned your body and slowly dragged his eyes up to yours. “Remember, you don’t get to come until I say so.”

 

You whined in frustration as he withdrew his fingers and pulled off his tunic. Your hungry eyes traveled to his waistline as he pulled his pants off and released his erection.

 

He slowly dragged his eyes back down to your thighs and smirked before he began crawling towards you. With in the blink of an eye he seized your mouth and reached down to line his tip against your entrance.

 

“Hvitserk.” You muffled against his lips.

 

Hvitserk lunged forward and sheathed his erection inside you. You reached for his back and moaned against his lips. Gods that felt good. The way he swirled his hips and reached all the right places.

 

Your entire body trembled beneath him.

 

“Please.” You begged while still in the midst of a hungry kiss.

 

Hvitserk pulled away from the kiss. “Your being so good Y/N, but not yet. Just a little longer.”

 

You bucked your hips up against his as he moved in a fast and even pace. Everything was burning inside you and with every thrust you felt your orgasm grow. Your inner walls clenched and you grit your teeth as you felt the knots tying tighter and tighter.

 

“You’re doing so good, Y/N. So close. Just another minute.” He praised as he rolled his hips up and rubbed against that one good spot deep inside you.

 

Small bursts of tingles began to grow in your stomach. It was taking everything not to come right then and there.

 

“Hvitserk!” You cried out.

 

“That a girl, just another second…” He groaned as his cock began to swell inside you.

 

Your thighs quivered around him. Shit!

 

“Now, Y/N.”

 

He no longer finished saying your name and you felt a warm flood of tingles surge through your whole body. Your inner walls clenched around his erection and you let out one more breathy moan.

 

Hvitserk kept himself burried deep inside you as he released warm spurts of his seed deep inside you.

 

“Y/N, I do love playing these games with you.” He spoke between heavy breaths and rested his forehead against yours.

 

You smiled and reached up to cup his face before bringing him down into a hungry kiss.


	10. Forever, Even in Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (I & 7, w/ 9 & 11 - Hvitserk & Submissive / Dominant & Breeding Kink & Praise Kink) Hvitserk decides to surprise you with his return and a sudden need to breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, smut, Submissive / Dominant kink, Breeding Kink, praise kink, language, straight up filth.

You walked into your little cabin and immediately turned to see the empty bed in the far left corner. It was going to be another lonely night without Hvitserk. You stepped forward and saw something move in the shadows of your home. 

A body collided with yours and a pair of hands gripped your wrists. You were rammed against the nearest wall and that was when the light of the moon hit his face. Your heart was pounding and heat bolted through your entire body. 

“Hvitserk!” You smiled. 

He released your hands and stepped back. “I see you have been a good girl while I was away.” He smiled as he began undressing. 

You immediately followed in his footsteps and began undressing. His eyes dragged along your naked body. 

“I will always be good for you, Hvitserk.” You vowed. 

It was something you had decided a while back after he had punished you by leaving you on edge for 3 days without coming. It was the most brutal experience ever but you learned fast that it was best to treat Hvitserk with the most outright respect and to never to attempt to make him jealous again. 

Hvitserk held his hand out and you allowed him to take your hand. He brought the back of your hand up to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss into the back of your knuckles. 

“Are you willing to prove it?” He asked. 

You tilted your head as his questioned left you confused. “How do I assure you that I am a good girl and that I will always be yours?” 

He licked his lips and moved his hands to your hips before grinding his clothed erection into your pelvic area. “Let me fill you with my seed. And let the Gods give us a baby.” 

You felt your knees grow weak at the feeling of his hard erection pressing into you. He began backing you towards the bed. 

“Let me keep you to myself forever and even in Valhalla.” 

The bed hit the back of your knees and you fell on your back with Hvitserk’s lips crashing into yours. You spread your legs and watched as he slowly pulled his trousers down to free his erection. His eyes grew dark with possessive lust. 

“It only makes sense. You and I both know that I’m the only one who knows how to truly please you.” 

You bit your bottom lip. He spoke nothing but truth. You could have a thousand men on you and not one of them would know what you liked. Hvitserk was the only one who really knew. 

He climbed on top of you and lined his tip at your drenched opening. His eyes found yours and he tilted his head to cover your lips with his. You reached up and grabbed his face in your hands. 

“No matter what you ask of me, I will always give it to you. I may be a free woman but I am a slave for you.” You replied. 

Hvitserk’s lips curled into a devious smile. “That’s a good girl.” He slowly moved his hips down into yours. 

He filled you completely inch by inch. You pushed your head back into the furs beneath you and let out a quiet moan. Hvitserk withdrew and snapped his hips into yours. You arched your back and rolled your hips up to match his rhythm. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He whispered before capturing your lips with his. 

You moaned into his mouth and reached for his back. He moves his hips faster and harder against yours and reaches all the right places. You nearly fall apart when you felt his cock twitch inside you. Thats how he always managed to hit the right spots. 

“Hvitserk!” You cry out. 

He chuckled against your lips and pulled away to look in to your eyes. “Gets you everytime.” 

You bit your bottom lip as he pistoned his hips faster and faster. Your legs stayed curled up around him as another loud moan broke free. 

“Gods, your so fucking tight.” He moaned. “I can’t wait to see you round with my child inside you.” 

You felt your entire body clench at his words. Your toes curled as your legs trembled and your breathing grew heavy. He kept thrusting deeper and deeper until you felt your belly flood with warm tingles. The heat traveled between your thighs and you felt yourself clench around his swelling cock. 

“Fuckkkk.” Hvitserk leaned his forehead against yours and groaned. 

The feeling of his warm seed spilling inside you made you shudder. 

Hvitserk pressed a kiss to your forehead and slowly pulled out of you. “Such a good girl for me. I already know your going to make me the happiest man when you finally grant me a child. 

He sat back and softly rubbed his hand over your stomach.


	11. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (H & 8 - Ivar & Biting / Marking) Ivar likes leaving his personal brand on you. But not by tattoo but in a more creative way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Biting, marking, rough smut, NSFW, language,

You already know where this is going. The way he’s been looking at you and biting his bottom lip. He’s been holding something back all day and you decide it’s best to address the situation before he loses control and takes you right in front of everyone. The blue color of his eyes are darkening by the second and he drags his tongue out while giving his head a little tilt. 

You approach the King with a fresh cup of mead. “Ivar.” 

His eyes haven’t left you since you entered the room. He doesn’t stop when you offer him the cup of mead. He only plucks the cup from your hand and places it on the table beside him. All the while those eyes are eating you alive and your flesh is growing hot from the looks he shoots you. 

“I think it is time you head to my room now.” He comments as his eyes slowly trail down your body. 

You quickly look around to make sure no one is watching. Granted you weren’t a slave, you were aware many people didn’t think someone like you was worthy of the King’s affections. You weren’t some princess and you weren’t a queen. You weren’t even a shieldmaiden just yet. But Ivar made it clear that he didn’t care what other people had thought. 

You handled him just fine in between the furs and that’s all that mattered. He was a master at mixing the right pain with pleasure and it left you. That was the only thing you became a slave to. 

The way Ivar handled you in bed and he didn’t just make you moan or cry in pleasure. Oh no. That man made you SCREAM. 

“Don’t look at them, Y/N. Look at me.” Ivar demands in his heavy accent. 

You quickly bring your gaze back to him and watch as he motions his head towards the left where a hall that leads to his room remains. He looks like he’s about to say something else but you already know that it would be a bad thing to let him get worked up. So you scurry quickly with the sound of your boots echoing against the wooden floor. 

With each step you take you feel your heart pumping harder, pounding faster. Your entire being is glowing with heat, and you find you are growing wet. It’s like your body recognizes the dark hall and it already knows what will come next. 

 

The door in front of you makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You let out a quiet sigh and open the door. In the room lays a bed covered in furs. Ivar comes in right behind you and closes the door. 

You’re already working off your dress and Ivar climbs onto the bed pulling off his tunic and working his way to the buckles around his legs. He has trouble because his eyes can’t leave your naked body. He loves the way it looks and he wants to decorate your skin with marks made from him. He wants the whole world to know who was with you first and who will be with you last. 

“Ivar, here.” You whisper as you sink to your knees and gently grasp the buckles. 

He wants to scold you for helping him. You can see his lips press tightly together and his jaw clench. He leans back and watches as you undo his buckles. And the moment the final one is finished he snatches your wrists and pulls you on top of him. 

He’s fast and strong. With just a simple roll he’s on top of your, seizing your lips with his. You barely get a chance to recognize what’s happening and he’s slowly crawling down your chest, pressing random kisses here and there. But then he gets closer towards your hips and you already know what’s going to happen next. His mouth latches on the patch of skin along your waistline and his teeth scrape against your flesh. 

Your stomach clenches as you feel his hot breath travel to your moistened mound. Your back arches as he moves to your thighs and settles your knees over his shoulders. 

His lips press gentle kisses in your inner thighs followed by sharp bites that send bolts of hot pleasure searing through your abdomen. He sucks on the patch of skin just meters down from your aching mound. 

You try to buck your hips up but he pins them down in a tight grasp. He finally runs out of patience and licks a long stripe up your mound right to your clit. 

“Ivarrr!” You whine and try to squirm beneath him. 

He hums while flattening his tongue right beneath your clit and very softly starts to create a suction. You reached one hand down to fist a hand through his hair while using the other to grip the furs beneath you. 

A warm glow builds in the pit of your stomach and you feel yourself clench. Ivar pulls away and you groan in frustration. 

“Ivar!” You growl. 

Ivar begins crawling back up to you and your eyes watch as his shoulders roll. You can feel his erection dig in between your parted thighs and you begin to tremble. He starts with deep kisses as he reaches down to release his cock from his clothes. 

He lunges forward and sinks right into you. You reach up and grasp his shoulders as he threads a finger through your hair and yanks your head back into the bed. His thick lips lowers to your neck and begins peppering it with kisses. Then you feel his teeth clamp into your skin and you hiss at the pleasure that ricochets in your body. 

He moves his lips alk across your neck, sucking, biting, and licking random patches of your skin as he thrusts inside you. Your caged between his steele tight body. All you can do is lift your hips to meet his and scream as he keeps up with violent, rough thrusts. 

His hips crash down into yours and you feel the head of his erection brush against g-spot. Hot sparks of pleasure run up your abdomen and you feel your stomach tighten in a big knot. 

Meanwhile Ivar is brushing his lips up against yours and he’s moving his hands all over your body. Your squirming, rolling your hips into his and screaming louder and louder as your orgasm builds. 

Shit! 

Your back arches and your chest presses into his as he rides you through your orgasms. Liquid warm floods between your legs and your toes curl. Ivar leans in his face in the crook of your neck and he lets out a growl as he begins to slow his movements. He grows a predatory look in his eyes. 

“Ivar-” 

You already know… 

He leans up on one arm and uses the other to roll you onto your stomach. He presses more kisses and nips into your shoulder blade. 

“How many times did I make you come last time?” He asks. 

“Se-seven.” You stutter as he grinds his erection right between your moisten folds and you feel his warm tip of his erection dig into your clit. 

“Let’s go for eight.” He suggests before leaving more bite marks across your shoulder.


	12. Special Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (6 &H - Ivar & Master/Slave) Ivar gets himself a new slave to feed his sexual appetite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I need new voices in my head
> 
> To speak my secret evils with
> 
> I need new lovers in my bed
> 
> To be my friends and special pets
> 
> I need your scent all over me
> 
> I need to taste your blasphemy
> 
> I need to know with certainty
> 
> The nectar was worth the squeeze”- Special Pets by Otep
> 
> A/N : the lyrics are just a song I had stick in my head while writing this
> 
> Warnings: Master/Slave kink, smut, NSFW, language,

“This one.”

You heard the voice of the famous Ivar the Boneless and kept your face looking down at the ground. He was standing in front of you with his crutches in front of him.

“That one? She is a bit of a handful, Ivar. Surely you wouldn’t want to waste your time with a slave such as her. You’ll only end up killing her.” The slave trader replied.

“Lift her head up.” Ivar demanded.

The slave master gripped your jaw in a tight grip and lifted your face up. Bright blue eyes burned into yours and you drew in a deep breath. His eyes moved across your face and then slowly trailed your body. You trembled under his gaze while praying to the Gods that Ivar headed your slave masters warnings.

He stepped towards you and reached a hand towards you. You wanted to run. Your entire body quivered and you let out a soft whimper.

“Quiet Slave!” The Slave trader snapped.

His rough fingertips skimmed your cheek. “I want this one. How much will you charge for her?” Ivar asked.

“If you really wish to take this one then I will not charge you. No sense in charging you for a slave that your going to kill by the end of the night.”

Ivar smiled and the moment the slave trader released your jaw, Ivar gripped your face hard. You grit your teeth and swallowed the words that threatened to escape.

He looked at you with his eyes wide and alert. “Oh not to worry. I can make her behave and she already knows that. Don’t you?”

Your eyes widened as he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip and tilted his head to the left. Gods help you. This man was gonna chop you up and eat you.

The slave trader wrapped rope around your neck and handed the other end to Ivar. You walked beside your new master and remained quiet for all about 5 minutes. But when you noticed the big wooden cabin in your view you began to panic.

“I-Im not really good at chores.” You spoke up.

“Don’t worry, that’s not what your here for.” Ivar replied.

You stopped in your tracks. Ivar tugged on your leash. “Come on, Pet. Don’t make me hurt you.”

You continued in small strides beside him. He lead you into the cabin where the room was lit with candles. Your heart leaped in your chest as your eyes went to the bed. He peaked a glance at you and laughed.

“Don’t be so surprised. Your gonna like what happens next.”

You watched him move to the bed and begin removing his armour. Your eyes focused on his handsome face and then slowly traveled to his chiseled chest. For a scary cripple he was… Beautiful.

He pulled you from your thoughts by tugging on your leash and leading you closer to him. The moment he fisted a hand in your dress you flinched. He brought you on to his lap and lifted the rope over your head.

You gripped his shoulders to keep your balance as he dragged his fingers down your body and lifted your dress up. Every inch of your skin bursted in flames as his arms pulled your dress over your head. Little goosebumps covered your body as his eyes inspected you.

His hands moved up to your back where he reeled you in closer and mashed his lips into yours. You didn’t need any more motivation after that. Wet heat puddled between your legs and you parted your lips to taste him.

He held his own beast back for quite a while and he decided he couldn’t hold himself at bay anymore. He reached up, threaded his hand through your hair and found a nice tight grip before he rolled over and started grinding himself against your drenched opening. You humed against his mouth as his heated body pressed against you caused a tingling sensation in foreign places.

He snapped his hips forward and he pulled away from your needy kiss to hold himself up. Your walls stretched tight around his erection as he pushed even deeper inside you. You grasped his biceps and found yourself staring into his hungry gaze. It was as though your new master had turned into a beast before your very own eyes.

You felt him withdraw and then slam back into you. Your head dipped back into the mattress as you moaned. His thrusts turned brutal quickly and with every roll of his hips he explored areas you didn’t even know you had.

He lowered himself and shoved one hand under your back. Your back became arched and he kept you locked his steel tight grip. He kept rolling his hips until he hit that one spot that made your entire body clench tight.

Your hips start to sputter against his and your legs become liquefied. Everything began to feel warm and tingly.

Ivar started to tremble above you. He let out a quiet groan and shoved his face in the crook of your neck.

He pulled out and rolled off you to catch his breath. You went to sit up in hopes of cleaning yourself up but Ivar gripped your arm and shoved you face first into the bed. He was back on you with in a second, gripping your hair tight.

“Where …do you think…You are going?” He asked between heavy breathes.

You couldn’t think of a proper answer so you remained silent.

“I don’t recall saying we are done.”

You felt him growing hard against the back of your thighs and let out a quiet gasp.

“You are my slave. You do not leave until I say you can. Understand?” He growled in your ear.

“Yes master.” You whispered.

“Good. Now spread your legs. I am not done.” He demanded.


	13. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (H & 7 - Ivar & Submissive/Dominant) Ivar likes the thought of making you bend to his will. As his stubborn shieldmaiden you learn just who is really in control, and it certainly isn’t you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, submissive / dominant kink, smut, threats of spanking, little name calling

You never could believe that a cripple could do such disastrous things. And once you saw just how vicious he really was you nearly died. Partially because as a shield maiden you knew he was above you. He was going to lead the Great Heathen Army. Not you.

 

Of course you eventually let it go. You felt there were many battles you would fight in and that would be enough. But then you would catch the strange lingering looks from the Ivar. At first you were oblivious to it but then it got to the point where you couldn’t ignore it.

 

During a feast you were sipping from your cup when you looked across the room and there he was. Staring at you with those damn blue eyes. He lifted his cup up and then turned to his brother sitting beside him. You slammed your cup down on the table and left the feast.

 

You stalked down the hallway to find your own private room. Once you were in you kicked the door shut and began untying your braid. The sound of heavy footsteps outside your door made you turn back around. As expected Ivar opened your door and invited himself in.

 

“What do you think you are doing? I do not recall dismissing you yet.” He limped further towards you and the door shut itself behind him.

 

“I may be one of your top shieldmaiden’s but I am still a free woman.” You reminded him.

 

“Are you?” He asked as he came closer.

 

You took a step back. “Ivar you may be in a higher position than me but I can easily remind you of my skills should you try me.”

 

Ivar kept coming at you. He wouldn’t back down.

 

“And you think your skills match mine?” He asked before taking another step.

 

You felt the edge of your bed touch the back of your legs. No where to run. No where to hide.

 

“Would you care to find out, Boneless?” You challenged.

 

Ivar smiled at your remark. “Maybe. Just maybe, I would like to put you in your place.” He pointed at you. “I’m going to make you my whore and you’re going to enjoy it.”

 

Your heart thumped at his words and you couldn’t believe the wave of hot electric currents that shot down your abdomen. You drew in a quick breath and watched as he taken the final step and pushed you down onto the bed. He sat down and despite the fire that filled your thighs you lunged at him.

 

He grabbed your arms and slammed you back down on the bed. His eyes were haunted with a predatory look. There was no more denying your secret attraction to Ivar. Especially when he shifted on top of you and kept you trapped beneath him.

 

“Your starting to understand now aren’t you? The looks I give you. The way I keep all my men away from you…You see the purpose now don’t you pet?” As he spoke he began untying the strings to your dress.

 

His hand brought the material over your shoulders and began placing gentle kisses upon your collar bone.

 

“You became mine the moment you joined my army. You just needed to see it first.” He looked in your eyes and slowly pulled away so he could remove his armor.

 

 

It was in that moment you swore he was some kind of witch because you heard the dominance in his voice and you couldn’t stop yourself from getting undressed. You were burning beneath his gaze and as he shed every article of clothing you found yourself growing an ache.

 

An itch that you just needed to scratch. You wanted him to pin you down and show you who was really in control. No, you needed it.

 

And like a moth to the flame, you lunged at him yet again. He rolled you right onto your back and held your hands down above your head. You could feel his erection pressing between your legs.

 

“Open your legs before I spank you.” He demanded.

 

You opened your legs and felt his hips shifts shift. The tip of his erection pressed between your moistened folds. It only made you more eager. You felt a heavy throb between your legs and began bucking your hips up. He released one of your arms to line the tip of his erection at your entrance and in on fluent motion he pushed himself inside you.

 

You felt your inner walls stretch to his size as his hips connected with yours. He pulled out and then thrusted back into you while a quiet growl rumbled in his chest.

 

You tried reaching up to touch him but he gripped your wrists and pinned you down again. He lowered his face close to yours and crashed his lips into yours. You muffled your moans into his mouth and rolled your hips into his. He kept thrusting in fast and harsh rhythms.

 

You wanted to run your hands along his sculpted body so bad but he wouldn’t let you. He kept you grounded on the bed while continuously slamming inside you.

 

“You’re my little whore, aren’t you?” He asked as he pulled away from your kiss.

 

“Yes!” You moaned.

 

He rolled his hips so you could feel the tip of his cock rub against your g-spot.

 

“Who do you belong to?” He asked as he snapped his hips harder down onto you.

 

“Ivar!” You cried out.

 

“Who will you obey?”

 

He tightened his grip around your wrists as he looked into your eyes. Warmth flooded your abdomen and you felt a light tingling sensation in between your legs. You felt your entire body clench up as he continued to hit you in all the right places.

 

“Ivar!” You moaned as he hovered his lips over yours.

 

Ivar moved in erratic thrusts and his body started to tremble. You leaned your head up and pressed your lips to his. The tingling intensified and you felt your knees become weak as liquid warmth gathered between your legs.

 

Ivar pulled away again and let out a groan as he began to swell inside you. You were still coming down from your own high when you felt his warm seed release inside you. The feeling made you shudder and whimper.

 

Ivar chuckled quietly and pressed his forehead into yours while looking in your eyes. “You will do well to remember that.” He warned with his heavy accent. “I will always have control of you.”


	14. I am Your Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo ( H &9 - Ivar & Breeding Kink) The heathens have taken over your village and for some reason you are a spared. You are a Christian with a curiosity for sin. Ivar sees this and decides to become your greatest sin by having you bare his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dub-con, manipulation, smut, breeding kink, blasphemy, Virgin!Reader

They came in the middle of night. While everyone was sleeping. One minute your home was a peaceful slumber, the next it became a house of the slaughtered. Your parents were murdered and you were dragged by your hair outside. The whole place became filled with screams as you watched your people flee for their lives.

“Lets line her up with the others.”

They spoke a language that only you could recognize. Not that long ago there was a traveler who you bad befriended and from her you had learned many things including different languages.

You opened your mouth to speak in their language but then came a white horse and chariot. Your jaw hung open as you watched a dark haired viking make his way off the chariot. He was a cripple but when his blue eyes reached you felt an unknown heat flood your body.

He casted a spell upon you as he sent you a devious smirk. Blood was splattered across his face. The perfect contrast with his ocean eyes. Your heart fluttered and you clamped your mouth shut.

They were lining people up and slaughtering them right before your very own eyes. You watched with tears in your eyes as they took everything and killed everyone. When you were next in line the viking behind you forced you to your knees.

“ Please don’t kill me!” You begged in their language.

The crippled viking widened his eyes and slowly began to crawl to you. “How do you know our language?” He demanded as he reached out and grabbed a hold of your dress to yank you closer to him.

His face was only inches away from yours.

“I learned from a traveler. I learned many things from her.” You answered.

He sneered. “A Christian woman speaking our language. That must have driven everyone else crazy. What else did you learn?”

“Thor- the God of thunder and lightning, Loki- the God of tricks and mischief, Badler- God of light, joy, and purity, Freya- Goddess of Beauty and Fertility, and Odin- the father of all Gods!” You rambled on.

He released you with furrowed brows. “You are a Christian yet you had taken the time to learn of our Gods…why?” He asked as he began twirling his knife in his hands.

“Curiousity.” You answered.

Ivar reached his hand out and stroked your cheek. You should have been praying to God for his forgiveness. For this heathen in front of you was going to corrupt you. Yet you were at peace with it.

“Spare her life. She will be mine when we return to camp.” The heathen smiled and you shuddered. “What is your name?”

“Y/N.” You whispered.

“My name is Ivar.” He leaned closer to you. “Do not be afraid, we are going to have so much fun.”

***

You sat on Ivar’s bed, freshly bathed and in a clean dress as he had wanted. Half of you trembled in fear but the other half buzzed with excitement. It was clear that Ivar kept you alive for a reason and he had mentioned to you that he believed the Gods had put you in his path for a reason. You just didn’t know what.

The sheet of the tent moved and you watched as Ivar stood with a proud smile. He had a crutch in one hand and used it to help himself limp towards you. The closer he got the harder it became to breathe. The hungry look in his eyes made the little hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

Every time he entered your view he had this certain charisma about him that made you toss every fear to the wind. It was as if you had totally forgotten that you were having sinful thoughts.

“Look at me.” He demanded in his smooth accent.

You slowly reeled your eyes up to the man in front of you. He reached his free hand out to cup your cheek.

“Do you know why I have spared you?” He asked.

You slowly shook your head.

“Because it is to my understanding that you are fated to be with me. The Gods know you are slowly straying from your faith of your one God. This pleases them. They want you here…with me.”

“So what will you do with me?” You whispered softly.

“You won’t be a slave of mine. You are a free woman now. But for this gift it will be you who bears my child.”

A heavy fog of heat rushed through you as he spoke those words. You were to remain pure until you had a husband. Ivar was not your husband, yet the duty he wanted you to fulfil left you feeling weak in the knees.

Ivar sat on the bed and gently placed his crutch down. You watched with curious eyes as he began undressing.

All your life you had never felt so tempted to sin before. There were times you were curious but this? Here and now? You already knew what was going to happen. And you welcomed it so.

You stood up and began untying the strings to your dress. Even then you couldn’t keep your eyes off Ivar.

Ivar watched as your dress fell to the floor and his pupils grew wide with lust and hunger. Your stomach clenched in excitement and your heart pounded in your chest. A hot bolt seared through your body as you began to approach the bed.

Even though you were a Christian, you had always found yourself attracted to the dark sinister things in life. And ever since your eyes had laid on Ivar, your body became hungry for his touch. You ached between your thighs and you wanted that pagan to do things to you that would send your soul to Hell.

He made you lose what little bit of will power you had left.

“What are you?” You asked as you slowly crawled on top of him.

You analyzed the viking’s face beneath you before you leaned forward. And you swore that heathen had to be the Devil himself. Because he made you want to do such bad things.

“I am your sin, Y/N.” He replied in his smooth voice.

He moved his rough hands to your hips and rubbed the tip of his erection against your entrance in delicious swirls. You felt his nose nuzzle into yours before finally pressing his lips to yours.

You reached down and gripped his cock to line him against your drenched opening. He slowly brought your hips to connect with his and you let out a whimper against his mouth. A steady throbbing ache filled between your legs as thrusted further inside you.

It was a harsh kind of pleasure at first. But it felt so good. Especially when he swirled and twirled your hips. He brushed against a delectable patch that made you clench up even tighter around him.

He hissed between his teeth. “The Gods will bless our child and will forever favor them as they grow to be come the most feared vikings.”

Your mouth fell open and a gratified cry escaped your lips as you felt him thrust his hips up and down. The thought of carrying his child made warm tingles build in your stomach.

Your leaned back and rested your hands on his sculpted chest. With your back arched you found an even rhythm to move with his hips. His fingers dug into your skin as you felt his thrust become uneven. His chest heaved up and down and your body trembled against his as you felt knots tying in your abdomen.

He pulled your hips down against his and you felt your entire body clench up. Your back curved forward as your entire body jerked. Waves of warm tingles covered your entire body.

Ivar groaned and you felt his warm seed coat your inner walls. You leaned down and pressed another kiss to his lips. He pulled himself out of you and set you down beside him.

You laid by him, catching your breath. Ivar moved a hand up to strike your hair gently. For the first time in his life, he was finally content.


	15. Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo ( H & 7 w/9 - Ivar & Submissive / Dominant & Breeding Kink) Ivar has finally found the perfect sub in you. This brings out his desire to breed and make you the mother of his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, NSFW, Breeding kink Submissive / Dominant kink, little oral

“Y/N, be a good pet. Let me see you on your knees.” Ivar spoke softly.

You smiled at your dominant lover and approached him very slowly before gently sinking to your knees before him. Like Ivar had expected you placed your hands on each side of his lap. For you were not to touch him until he said so.

His eyes glued to yours and he smiled at the sight before him. “Would you like to taste me?” He asked.

You nodded your head. “Yes, Ivar. I would really like that.”

“You may have a little taste but first, remove your dress.” He ordered.

You moved your hands off the bed and began untying the dress. Ivar dipped his tongue out and slowly dragged it across his lower lip as you pulled your dress to the floor.

“Now get back over here and open your mouth.” He ordered as he pulled his trousers down to his thigh.

You watched with hungry wide eyes as his erection stood pressed up against his sculpted body. And again, you did not touch him. Your jaw hung open as Ivar reached a hand out and grasped the back of your head.

“Now close it. You may touch me now.” He spoke in his smooth and gentle voice.

You closed your mouth and gently grasped his cock and began pumping him in your hand. Ivar let out a little sigh and looked down at you.

“Now with your mouth.” He added.

You bent down and opened your mouth as wide as it could go. Your tongue swirled at his tip to collect the small drop of precum before you pushed your face down further. His erection filled your mouth and your tongue swirled around him as you began with a gentle suction.

Ivar began to breath heavily and let out a quiet groan. As he pulled your head up and then back down.

You kept one hand at his base and continued slow strokes.

“If I didn’t have other plans for you, I’d keep you like this all night.” He commented. “You had your taste now get on the bed.”

You slowly pulled your mouth off him and as he had commanded, you got on the bed. He turned to you and you noticed a certain look in his eyes. It was different. Not lust, not bloodthirsty, not angry, and not happy. But something else.

“Do you wish to know what plans I have for you?” He asked.

“Yes. Will you explain?” You asked while you climbed under the furs.

He managed to finish pulling his trousers off and began crawling towards you. “You are aware I have been looking for someone special. Not just to be by my side, but for another reason.”

He slid beside you and nodded his head down towards the bed. A sign that meant he wanted you on your stomach. You rolled on your stomach and felt his warm body cover yours. His erection slid between your thighs.

“As the new King of Kattegate, can you guess what it is that I want?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat. He already had control of many things including you, and many women to have at his beck and call. So all that left was to breed.

“You want to breed.” You replied.

“What a clever little pet. This is why I want you to bare my child if you are as willing as I, you shall become my queen and bare me many sons.” He threaded a hand through your hair and pulled your head back so his mouth became close to your ear. “And I think, you would be wise enough to take this offer.”

The sound of his voice at your ear made your stomach clench with excitement. He wouldn’t force you, and you couldn’t help but feel pleased with the thought of giving Ivar a son.

“If it is a son you want, then we shall make one.” You responded.

You felt Ivar’s lips curl into a cunning smile. For this meant you would forever be his.

“Good. Now spread your legs. I will not wait any longer to fill you with my seed.”

He released his grip in your hair and reached down to line his tip at your entrance. You spread your legs and turned your head to bring your lips to his. He lunged forward and entered you while delving his tongue between your lips.

Your hands fisted in the sheet as he slammed himself into you. From the specific angle he managed to touch you in all the right spots. You rolled your hips and muffled a moan into his lips.

Ivar pulled himself out of you and shifted so you had room to move.

“Roll over, I want to look in your eyes as I plant my seed inside you.”

You rolled onto your back and watched as he ran a hand across your stomach. He brought his blue eyes to your face and he seized your lips in a rough, passionate kiss.

“I am eager to see your stomach swollen with my child.” He moved his hands up to yours and held them down as he breached your entrance again.

You arched your back and moaned as he moved in fast and violent thrust. It had taken all but a single look from your lover to drive you over the edge. And the fact that he wanted you to have his child made your entire body glow with warm tingles.

Then you felt your legs tremble and your entire body clenched tight. You already knew what was going to happen next.

“I-Ivar!” You cried out.

Ivar slammed his tip into you one more time and you felt pulses of warm tingles shoot through your core. You were just coming down from your high when Ivar began to move in erratic thrusts. He let out a quiet groan and his entire body trembled as you felt his warm seed release inside you.

Ivar pulled out of you and rolled over to lay beside you. The two of you remained silent for only a minute.

“I hope you will find it to be comfortable here.” He commented.

You smiled and rolled onto your side to look at him. “I am always comfortable here, with you ”

Ivar reached out to stroke your cheek. “Good. Because I do not plan on stopping until I see your stomach round and carrying a child of mine.”

You opened your mouth to ask what he meant by that, but he yet again lunged on top of you and sealed your lips into a hungry kiss.

God’s, he couldn’t be serious!

But the feeling of his cock growing hard between your thighs told you different.


	16. Tonight, I am in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested through Vikings Kink Bingo ( H & 7 - Ivar & Submissive / Dominate w/ dominate!reader) Ivar’s always in control. Especially when it comes to the reader, but tonight the Reader wants to do things a little differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, little manipulation, language, submissive / dominate kink, sub!Ivar, Dom!Reader

You and Ivar had a relationship that was like no other. Ivar being Ivar, he liked to control you, especially when the both of you shared a bed. But somewhere deep inside there was a need to feel control as well. And you silently promised yourself that tonight was the night you would finally gain that control. 

He never saw it coming. You had waited for the feast to begin. Instead of joining everybody in the great hall, you had taken your time finding the most beautiful dress you could find. A beautiful light blue dress that easily clung to your curves. You braided the front section of your hair and brought them together behind your head to keep your hair out of your face. 

 

After making sure you looked clean and presentable you strided your way to the great wall where your lover waited for you. The moment you entered, heads turned and the men gaped at you. Many people even cleared a path for you to walk. 

It was as if they already knew that you would someday be a true queen of Kattegate. 

You approached Ivar and watched as his eyes widened in your presence. He leaned forward with his jaw slowly opening as if in awe. 

“Hello, Ivar.” You greeted with a smile. 

“Y/N…” He was becoming speechless. How cute. 

He didn’t even realize the shift of power that was happening right in front of everyone. You moved as if to sit down but quickly stood back up. 

“Oh, no. It seems I have forgotten to bring you your welcome back present.” You stated. 

He reached out and gently grasped your hand. “Stay. Right now, seeing in you in that dress alone can be my present for tonight.” He whispered. 

You quickly pulled your hand out of his. “No, no. This one you will really like. I won’t be long.” You turned to walk away and looked over your shoulder. “Unless you wish to accompany me.” 

The moment you saw Ivar sink down to the floor you began heading back home. And Ivar followed like a lamb to the slaughter. You entered your little cabin and moved closer to the bed. 

Ivar, being the man that he is, climbed on the bed and began taking his shirt off. You reached up and slowly began peeling off your dress as he watched with dark lust in his eyes. He moved further up on the bed and began pulling his trousers down his thighs. 

Perfect. He was right where you needed him. 

You crawled closer towards him. His lips curled into a smile as he reached his hands out to grab your face. Before his hands could touch you, you gripped his wrists and pinned him down. His erection prodded at the back of your thighs. 

He let out a soft chuckle and quickly flipped you on your back. “Nice try, Dove. But you know I like being on top.” 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and used all your strength to roll him on his back. His eyes widened, clearly surprised by your determination. 

You leaned forward, both hands holding his wrists down on the bed. “Not tonight. Tonight, I’m in control.” 

He dragged his tongue across his bottom lip and searched your face. 

“You really want to be in control tonight? Fine, show me how you plan to please the future King.” He invited. 

You reached one hand down to grasp his erection and lined his tip at your drenched opening. He watched you carefully as you slowly brought your hips down and allowed him to fill you inch by inch. You slowly rolled your hips and started to let out quiet moans. 

“Fuck, Y/N ” Ivar groaned. 

He reached forward to touch you but you quickly pinned his hands down. Had he forgotten that you were in control already? If that was the case you had no problem reminding him. 

“Don’t make me get the rope.” You smirked as you twirled your hips and moved up and down on his erection. 

Ivar looked at you with pleading eyes. “Please let me feel you.” He begged. 

All you could do was smile at him. So this was what it felt like to have control. It was like pure euphoria, to know that he couldn’t do a single thing unless you granted it. To have him drinking out of the palm of your hand. 

It made an intense heat wash upon you like smoke from a flame. Your heart pounded as you released his wrists and arched your back. 

“Not until I say so, Ivar.” 

He whimpered and slowly brought his hands up towards you again. But he was smart enough to pull back. You began moving faster with your hands pressing into his chest. Ivar groaned and looked at you through hooded eyelashes. 

“If you really want to touch me, ask again.” You demanded. 

“Let me touch you please.” He begged. 

Hearing him beg made your knees weak. You felt yourself becoming drunk just from the taste of power itself. Nevermind the fact that everytime you rolled your hips you could feel the tip of Ivar’s cock brush against a real sensitive patch deep inside you. 

“Kiss me first. Then you can touch me anywhere you want.” You finally replied as you continued pumping yourself up and down on his throbbing cock. 

Ivar quickly sat up and crashed his lips into yours. His hands cupped your face and you felt his hips slowly begin to buck up against yours. You parted your lips and felt his tongue swipe across the tip of yours. His hands moved down your neck to palm your breast. 

“Mmm, fuck, Ivar.” You moaned against his lips. 

He brought his hand down your stomach and slowly caressed your skin just above your pelvic area. You wrapped your arms around his neck and continued rolling your hips in circular motions. 

He began letting out quiet grunts as he moved his fingers further down. You could feel his entire body tremble against yours. 

“You want to come, don’t you Ivar?” You asked between thrusts. 

“Yes. Please.” He begged before dipping his head between your neck and shoulder. 

You felt his lips brush against your skin. 

“You don’t get to come until I come.” You warned. 

Ivar brushed the tips of his fingers against your throbbing clit. You let out a hiss and moaned. 

“Fuck, just like that, Ivar.” 

Ivar began rubbing circles around your sensitive nub and pulled his face away from your neck to look in your eyes. You felt your stomach clench as warm tingles gathered in your core. 

Fuck. You couldn’t wait any longer. 

Your inner walls clasped tightly as you felt warm pulses rush from your abdomen to your clit. 

“Ivar!” You moaned as you continued to ride through your orgasm. 

“Shit. Y/N, please let me come. Please. Please.” Ivar begged as he wrapped both arms around you. 

“Yes, come for me Ivar. Come for your future queen.” You hummed. 

Ivar’s entire body trembled and you felt his cock swell inside you. His warm seed coated your inner walls and made you shudder in his arms. 

He leaned his forehead into yours and offered you a chaste kiss before you moved off of him to clean yourself. You watched as he leaned back on his elbows and started catching his breath. 

“Next time we might need to use rope.” Ivar commented. 

You couldn’t contain your smile. After all, you could get used to tying him down.


	17. Teaching a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Vikings Kink Bingo (L & 10 - Halfdan & Spanking)   
> It was a grave mistake assuming you could make a fool of Halfdan. He knows just how to make you behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, spanking, fingering, jealous reader, smut, teasing,

You couldn’t deny it if your life depended on it. Somewhere along your travels with Halfdan you began to desire him. You wanted him but it didn’t appear that he had any interest in you. And that angered you. So you weren’t able to think clearly. Especially when you saw him flirting with another shieldmaiden. 

You did everything you could to sneak away but then you heard Halfdan call your name. You were driven by anger and you weren’t thinking when you felt his hand on your arm. 

“Y/N, I would like to speak with you.” Halfdan stated. 

You whipped around. “No Halfdan, I will not have sex with you!” 

You made sure you spoke loud and clear. So loud the room filled with silence. Everyone’s eyes turned to the two of you. 

Halfdan gave you a look that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Halfdan turned to the crowd. 

“Looks like I have a thrall to punish!” 

Everyone in the crowd snickered and laughed. 

“Thrall? How dare you-” 

Halfdan scooped you up over his shoulder and began walking towards his private tent. 

“What are you doing? Put me down!!” You demanded. 

Halfdan reached an arm up and slapped his palm over your ass. “Like I said, you need to be punished.” 

You scowled and felt his palm slap you again but harder. 

“Hey!” You snapped. 

Halfdan brought you under the flaps of his tent and sat down on his little bed. You tried wiggling out of his grip but he pulled you down onto his lap. 

“What do you think you are doing?” You growled. 

Halfdan began to slowly run the palm of his hand down your back. “What does it look like Y/N? I’m putting you over my knee and teaching you some manners.” 

You couldn’t believe it. You tried looking over your shoulder to scorch him but he interrupted you with a hard slap on your left cheek. The hot searing ache send warm pulses right to your clit and you gasped from shock. You had never been spanked as an adult and you were finding that you were getting wet just from the sensations. 

Halfdan began to rub his palm over your cheek. “You really thought…I would let you get away with making a fool out of me? In front of all of those other men at that!” 

He drew his hand back and slammed his palm down on you again. “I wanted to invite you to my tent and invite you to my bed. Now, that’s going to have to wait because good girls get fucked and bad girls get spanked!” 

You felt his palm slap your ass again and bit your lip. It was hard not to moan from the tingling sensation spreading to your core. Your thighs were becoming wet and slippery. Then you felt him become hard. His erection was digging right into your hip. 

He reached down your thighs and gathered the material of your dress in a fist. You felt the material slowly slide up to expose your bare ass to him. 

He groaned above you and slowly dipped his fingers between your cheeks. You felt him insert a finger in your drenched opening. 

“I bet this is what you wanted all along. You saw me flirting with that shieldmaiden and got jealous.” 

All you could do is mewl and moan as he added another finger and began pushing them deeper inside you. You shuddered and tried thrusting your hips into his hand. 

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” He curled his fingers inside you. 

“Yes Halfdan, please.” You begged. 

He slid his fingers out of your entrance and began running them down your slightly parted thighs. 

“I don’t know, you look so beautiful when you squirm from my touch. And as I last recall you said you would not have sex with me.” 

His hand ripped away from your thighs and his palm came down on your bare ass. You whimpered. 

“I only said that because I was angry! Please Halfdan.” You whined. 

“Please what?” He asked. 

“Please Halfdan, I want you to fuck me.” 

“Be a good girl and take your punishment, then maybe I’ll fuck you.” He grinded his hips up and you moaned. “Let’s start with 10 and if you’re a good girl I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t even know your name, but you will remember mine.” 

Your heart pounded and you felt yourself clench from his words. Everything had somehow became… Hot. You felt like you couldn’t breathe and a heavy ache grew between your legs. 

Without warning he slammed his palm down and a hot tingle shot through you. 

“Let me hear you, Y/N.” He brought his palm up and slammed it back down to your cheek. 

“Two!” You cried out. 

His palm came down again and again and again. He moved so fast and hard it was actually beginning to burn. Oh, but it was a pleasure burn. You found that you liked it. And you wanted more. 

“Three…four…five.” You counted as he had wanted. 

Because you would honestly sacrifice yourself to the Gods if it meant having Halfdan inside you. 

You felt his palm smooth over your burning cheek. “Keep counting.” He encouraged. 

His hand slapped between your thighs and you felt a throb pulse inside you. He spanked you again and you whimpered. 

“Come on, Y/N tell me what number we are on or I might just have to start over.” 

“S-six.” You stuttered as you felt a heated tingle travel from your thighs to your pussy. 

“Good. Because I can’t wait to devour you.” 

You felt his palm whack you again. 

“Seven.” You breathed heavy. 

He pounded his palm down across your ass three final times. 

“Eight, nine, ten.” 

It was hard to keep focus. There was a hot burning sensation that extended down your thighs and you felt yourself become dripping wet. 

Halfdan kicked a leg up and flipped you right on to the bed with little effort. You pulled your dress over your head and watched as Halfdan removed his armour. The muscles on his biceps flexed as he crawled onto of you. 

His hand smoothed over your hair and his dark eyes met yours. You could feel his warm flesh against yours. Even worse, the tip of his erection prodding against your entrance. 

“Feels like someone’s eager.” He moved his hips up very slowly and you felt the tip of his erection dip inside you. 

You reached up and grasped onto his back. “Halfdan!” You growled with irritation 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you. . But I wanna hear you scream.” He pushed himself forward and then withdrew. 

“HALFDAN!” You cried out. 

His lips curled into a devious smile as he lunged his hips forward. He impaled you and filled you to the brim. 

Fuck! 

You gripped his shoulders tight. His hips rolled and mashed against yours in an even and vicious rhythm. Your entire body buzzed with a delicious heat as he locked himself inside you. 

Ooh, shit. That felt divine. 

His entire body imprisoned you, kept you buried beneath him as he continued thrusting inside you. You threw your head back and let out a loud screech. 

He was practically massaging your g-spot with every stroke. You clenched around his warm erection and he hissed in pleasure. Knots began to tie tight in your stomach. 

“Halfdan, fuck!” You moaned as you felt your toes curl. 

He swirled his hips and you began to tremble. Oh, this viking was devouring you good. 

Hot tingles surged through you as he rubbed the tip of his cock against your g-spot. You felt waves of pleasure crash through you as liquid heat flooded between your legs. 

Halfdan started moving in short and sloppy thrusts. He threaded his fingers through your hair and clenched his hand into a tight fist. You rolled your hips up to meet his and he let out a quiet groan before coating your walls with his seed. 

His head dipped down in the crook of your neck as he hooked his other arm around your shoulder and pulled you against his taut, trembling body. 

The two of you remained completely frozen until he finished and let a sigh of relief. 

He leaned his mouth over your ear. “Next time you dare to make a fool out of me in front of anyone again…I’ll fuck your throat until you can’t talk.” 

His harsh words made you shudder. And you wondered if you would like to take him up on that offer.


	18. Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (L & 7/8 - Halfdan & Submissive/Dominant & Biting/Marking) Halfdan reminds you who you belong to after he catches another viking trying to entice you to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Submissive/Dominant kink, Biting/Marking kink, language, smut, rough smut, submissive!Reader

How would you describe Halfdan the Black? Someone who may not have been a King of any land, but in the bedroom, behind closed doors was a total different story. He was your king and he ruled your entire body. You mind as well have been a slave because with every touch from his wandering fingers you became more and more addicted to him.

 

And he always put you in your place. He seemed to be the only one that knew how to do it. You reminded yourself of this a thousand times so you were secretly cursing yourself for straying from his side. Because you were being watched by another.

 

And he was waiting to scoop you up and drag you to his room. He made that clear to you when he approached you and began complimenting you. You tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of you.

 

“Everything alright, Wife?” Halfdan asked as he came up from behind you and clapped a hand on your shoulder.

 

You kept your eyes on the other man in front of you. “Yes my Husband. I was just explaining to this man that I would rather my husband please me than anyone else. I think he is getting the point.” You replied with a proud smile.

 

The man brought his eyes up over your head to your husband and gave off a nervous smile. “Halfdan, what a beautiful wife you have there. You must tell me where you found her so I can find one just like her.”

 

“I assure you…there is not.” Halfdan’ s breath scorched the top of your head as he spoke.

 

The man nodded his head and excused himself before your husband killed him. You went to turn around but Halfdan placed his hand over the nape of your neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Walk. Now.” He ordered.

 

You widened your eyes and began taking steps to where ever Halfdan lead you. Which by the look of it was to an unoccupied room. Your heart started to race and you felt your breath grow heavy quick. Halfdan wasn’t happy and he was going to punish you for it.

 

The moment you stepped into the room he rammed you into the nearest wall and moved your hair to the left side.

 

“What did I tell you before we came to this celebration?” He asked in a heavy breath.

 

“Stay close at all times.” You replied softly.

 

“And what did you do?” He began reaching down between your legs to rub his fingers through your dress.

 

Your mouth fell open as you felt his fingers rubbing your clit through your dress. “I strayed when I should have stayed close. I’m sorry.”

 

“What should I do about that? Hmm? Shall I leave you with so many marks that no other man will want to touch what’s mine?” He asked as he placed kisses in the crook of your neck.

 

You whimpered as you felt his erection prodding against your backside. He chuckled. “Yes I shall do that. After you remove your dress.”

 

He stepped back so you could turn around he gripped the shoulders of your dress. It fell right to your feet and you were completely naked. Halfdan’s dark eyes slowly dragged down your body and you felt a trail of fire follow.

 

You watched his chest heave and he licked his lips before he latched himself onto you. His lips captured yours as he pressed your back against the wall and grinded his erection against you. Soft moans mumbled between your lips as he reached down and grabbed you by the back of your thighs.

 

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he freed himself from his trousers and breached your entrance with a simple thrust. His mouth immediately went to your neck where he began sucking on a soft patch of skin. You rolled your hips against his and held onto his shoulders as his lips moved to your collar bone.

 

When you felt his teeth pinch your skin you let out a quiet hiss and he gripped the back of your thighs hard. There was definitely going to be some marks left by the time he was done with you. And you fucking loved the idea of it.

 

He lunged his hips with more forceful thrusts and you let out a loud moan. You felt his lips move to the other side of your neck to pepper it with more bite marks. It was painful but at the same time pleasurable. The feeling of his teeth clamping down on you…knowing that it was for the purpose to show that you were already taken… Fuck it made your stomach clench just thinking about it.

 

Halfdan removed his mouth from your neck and brought his face close to yours. “DON’T. EVER. DEFY. ME. AGAIN!” He demanded between violent thrusts.

 

You felt the tip of his cock press right into that delicious patch that made your toes curl tight. Warm knots formed in your stomach and your thighs trembled in his hands. Especially when he tilted his head down and dragged his warm, wet tongue across the swelling marks he left on your skin.

 

“Ah fuck, Halfdan. I’m gonna come.” You whimpered.

 

He brushed his lips up your jaw and made a silent groan.

 

“Good, I love when you come on my cock.”

 

You clenched around his erection and your entire body quivered. Warmth flooded between your legs and little sparks of pleasure scattered through your inner walls.

 

Halfdan kept going, pushing you deeper and deeper into an intense orgasm. You clench your arms tight around his shoulders as you feel your entire body liquify.

 

Halfdan moved his hands up your back and pulled you into a tight hug as he delivered another sharp bite to your neck and spilled his warm seed inside you. He slowly sunk to the floor and gently pulled out of you.

 

You sat up against the wall and watched closely as Halfdan pulled his trousers up and moved his face close to your left thigh. He started with light kisses and then you felt him nip at your flesh.

 

“Halfdan!” You yelped.

 

He brought his dark eyes to yours as licked the new mark. “Finding new places to leave my mark.” He moved to your other thigh and began sucking the patch of skin.

 

You leaned your head against the wall and groaned. Halfdan was definitely the king of your body. And he ruled it often.


	19. Floki's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (E.E & 3 - Floki & Edging) Floki hears the reader make a snarky comment about the Gods in which he decides he should punish her until she apologizes. And he knows just the way to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Edging kink, fingering, smut, major teasing, a little rough handling, NSFW, language

Floki was one of a kind viking. That’s why you had become hooked on him and his words. He was a true man and a smart one at that. You loved his jokes and light giggle. To be honest…You just loved Floki. And he loved you too. 

You truly believed it on a night you had drank too much mead. Floki was speaking passionately about the Gods as he always did. And you weren’t in the right state of mind. All you wanted was to get his attention so he would take you inside and fuck you as he had done so many times before. 

“ The Gods are powerful beings, yes. I get it Floki.” You mumbled. 

Floki stopped in his tracks and turned to you with wide surprised eyes. “Do not mock the Gods! For they will reign down harsh punishment on you!” 

You nodded your head in a sarcastic way. “Oh yes, I’m sure they will.” 

“I won’t tell you again, Y/N. Respect our Gods!” He snapped. 

“What are you going to do about it?” You challenged. 

Floki furrowed his brows as you laughed. He yanked you by the wrist and you nearly choked on your own saliva. You could barely keep your balance as he was dragging you towards his cabin. 

“Floki!” You cried out. 

He proceeded to lead you towards the bedroom where he shoved you down on the bed. You let out a nervous giggle. 

“ Oh, you think this is funny?” He asked as he dragged your dress up to your waist and climbed on top of you. “Well I promise you won’t be laughing soon.” He tapped the tip of your nose and propped himself on one elbow while slowly skimming his other hand down your stomach. 

Warmth flared between your thighs and you felt hot little bolts tingle in your clit as his fingers reached your mound. He started with pressing the pad of his thumb against your clit and you opened your mouth to let out a quiet sigh. 

Ooh, shit. That felt good. 

He breached your entrance with a finger and began slowly moving in and out of you. You bucked your hips up and began cooing at his touch. 

“If you do not fear the Gods punishment then I’ll make you fear mine.” Floki promised as he leaned down to press his lips into yours. 

You rolled your hips into his hand and let out a muffled moan as he added another digit. A wave of heat crashed into you and you began breathing heavy. You were so close you were gonna come. 

Floki violently pulled his hand away and cupped your face. You let out a choked sob. 

“Flokiiiii!” You whined. 

Floki pulled away from your lips and reached down to release his hardened member from his trousers. “You don’t get to come Y/N. Not after being a bad girl.” 

He hiked your legs around his waist and lunged his hips forward to enter you. But he didn’t create fast and harsh thrusts like he usually did. This time he went slow. 

You arched your back and tried bucking your hips up. But Floki moved his hand to your hips and kept you grounded beneath him as he moved inside you ever so gently and softly. You grit your teeth and looked into his blue eyes. 

“ Floki, please!” You begged. 

He rolled his hips so the tip of his erection would brush against your clit. You felt yourself clench up as the knots in your stomach began to tighten. But then he pulled out completely. 

You trembled and let out a loud groan in frustration. 

“ You want to come, Y/N? Then apologize for speaking down on our Gods!” Floki demanded. 

“ Floki please!! I want to… ” 

Floki gently pushed himself inside you again. “I want to make you come just as much Darling, but this is your punishment for talking down our Gods. You know what you have to do if you want to come.” 

You grit your teeth and remained silent as he slowly moved inside you again. Then out of the blue he snapped his hips down into yours and hit your g-spot. 

“Oh Gods Floki!” You moaned. 

Your whole body trembled as you felt your orgasm build only to feel him pull away. You became so frustrated you even pulled your own hair as Floki continued to dip his erection only halfway inside you. 

“Come on Y/N, if you want to come you know what you have to do.” Floki encouraged. 

“I’m sorry! I apologize for every bad word I’ve said about the Gods and it won’t happen again. Please let me come! Pleasepleaseplease!” Your words came out a jumbled moan. 

Floki gripped your jaw and forced you to look into his blue eyes as he finally gave in and began pumping himself inside you. 

“Look at me!” He demanded. 

He finally released your hips and used his free hand to grope your breast. You bucked your hips up and looked at Floki through your heavy eyelids. 

“Don’t come yet. Not until I say.” Floki rolled his hips and began moving faster. 

You reached your hands up to seize his back while he pressed his lips over yours. He kept his one hand cupping your jaw and moved his other hand to the back of your left thigh. He folded your leg up and continued with more forceful thrusts. He rubbed against your delicious patch deep inside you and you felt yourself clench up again. 

“Floki.” You moaned against his lips. 

“Not yet!” He replied before delving his tongue into your mouth. 

Fuck you were so close. Heated sparks flared in your underbelly as you jerked your hips up. A small tingle formed and you dug your nails into his back. 

You were gonna die if he didn’t grant you this building orgasm. 

“F-mmm-hnnn.” You couldn’t even speak. 

Every part of your body grew tight and your chest heaved up and down. Floki began to tremble as he pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against yours. 

“Come, Y/N.” He finally said those words. 

You pulled him closer to you and screamed his name as he began making quiet moans above you. You clamped around his swelling cock and warm tingles danced up your inner walls. Floki released your jaw and moved his hand to your hair as his hips mashed into yours in an erratic rhythm. 

“Y/N!” He cried out. 

Your hips jerked and sputtered as warm tremors crashed into you over and over again. Floki filled you with warm spurts of his seed and let out a shaky breath. The two of you remained frozen for just a second before Floki pressed a kiss to your forehead and pulled out of you. 

“Don’t ever let me catch you disrespecting the Gods again. Cause next time I won’t let you come.” He threatened. 

You slowly nodded your head. In reply as you leaned forward to kiss him.


	20. Metallic Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Vikings Kink Bingo (E.E &5 - Floki & Blood Kink / Knife Play) During a raid Floki and reader find solice in each other after a successful battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, blood kink, knife play, smut, mentions of violence

Going into battle was the best thing you ever felt. Raw adrenaline pumped through your veins as the blood of the enemy dripped down your armour. You taken a deep breath and looked around. The battlefield was covered with dead bodies and the most of the other vikings who were standing proud and shouting in excitement. Countless hours of fighting and you still felt like you could go on.

 

Floki was the first one to approach you with a smile on his face. Little sprinkles of blood scattered across his face and his black mascara was becoming faded. But still all you could do was glance at the viking before you and study his face. Floki had always found ways to mesmerize you and it made your chest feel warm to know that he would live another day.

 

The two of you embraced each other and laughed at your victory. You liked feeling his body pressed against yours and you were still riding off pure adrenaline. It felt as though you needed something to help you come down but you didn’t know what.

 

“Oh sweet Y/N, if only you could have seen yourself out there! You were great! Like a Goddess!” Floki commented.

 

You felt your cheeks burn hot as Floki wrapped an arm around your shoulder and started to walk with you towards camp.

 

“The Gods are proud of us Floki, can’t you feel it?” You asked as Floki released your shoulders and your swayed your hips and danced to the sound of your own heartbeat.

 

Floki leaned against the closest tree and giggled. “Yes. Surely they are happy.”

 

His eyes went to you and you stopped all your movements. “Floki, what is wrong?” You questioned.

 

He tilted his head a little. “Nothing, Y/N. Just admiring the view.” He commented.

 

You approached him and landed on your knees right in his lap. “Floki I am covered in blood. There is nothing to admire about me.”

 

Floki lifted his hand up and slowly dragged his fingers down your face. The blood on Floki’s fingers painted your cheeks and jaw. Your heart continued to pound at the sight of Floki’s eyes. As they traveled down your outfit.

 

“You clearly do not see yourself as I do.” Floki lunged forward and you became trapped beneath him. “Bathed in the blood of our enemy’s…” You felt Floki pull one of your knifes from your waist and began slowly dragging the tip of it down your armour.

 

You clenched up as he trailed the cold blade along your waistline. Floki sat back on his knees and threw your knife to the side before he hooked his long digits in the waistline on your trousers and pulled them down. You kicked your boots off and began working at your armour while Floki did the same.

 

The moment Floki had taken off his last article of clothing he seized your lips and positioned your legs around his hips. You felt the tip of his erection slide down your moistened folds and your hips jerked at the sensation. His hand threaded through your hair and tugged on it while the other was brought down to line the tip of his erection against your drenched opening.

 

Floki licked the blood off your chin and thrusted his hips into yours yours. He moved in an even fast pace with his mouth open, releasing heavy breathes upon your chin. You arched your back and cradled your hands on his face to bring him into a heavy, deep kiss.

 

His tongue dipped between your lips and you received a sweet metallic taste. The blades of grass tickled your naked skin as he began to thrust harder. Your legs curled tight around him and you bucked your hips up into his.

 

“The taste of our enemies blood and you… Is the perfect meal.” Floki groaned between your lips.

 

He reached a hand down to your lower back and pulled you tight against him as his thrusts became erratic. You sucked in a heavy breath and felt your legs tremble around his warm body.

 

Floki rolled and swirled his hips and you let out a loud moan as you felt his erection slam right into your g-spot. Your orgasm rushed over you and you felt warm electric currents flow through your inner walls. You felt yourself clamp down around his erection that was slowly begining to swell.

 

“Fuck, Y/N.” He groaned before tightening hs grip in your arm and letting out a quiet groan.

 

Warm spurts of his seed coated your walls and left a warm glow in your abdomen.

 

You felt him pull out of you and whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He moved to sit beside you as you reached for your clothes. You pulled your trousers up and turned to see Floki grabbing your knife.

 

“I’m saving this for next time. Perhaps it will be your blood I shall taste, and soon.” He held the knife up and tucked it in his trousers before putting on his tunic and armour.

 

All you could do was smile at his words and continue to get dressed.

 

“Perhaps it will be your blood I shall taste, and soon.”

 

You couldn’t deny the warm tickle you felt at his words.


End file.
